Tied Loose
by Jedi Galleria Amudi
Summary: This is a sequel that I made based on Darkfire75's story "Tied Up". This takes place after America and Canada had sex for the first time in the wild and are planning for more. Warning! Smut between young boys.


**_Hours earlier_**

"_**Wanna try it again sometime?" America, also known as Alfred, asked as he laid next to his younger brother, Canada. **_

"_**W-What?" Canada or Matthew questioned in surprise. **_

"_**Yeah, we totally should! How about later tonight? Oh man, this is gonna be AWESOME!"**_

_**- small except from Darkfire75**__'s fan fiction "Tied Up"._

_**Now…**_

"Ohh! Oh! Aah! Matt!" Young Alfred cried and moaned in ecstasy as he rode on his brother's hardened member, his head thrown back. It was the same way as they did earlier that day in the wild, only this time they have much more comfortable space to move around on their one big bed instead of the discomfort of them being tied up by Alfred's blundering rope.

Matthew gripped his brother's hips as he himself moved his own lower region upward to meet Alfred's as he went down every time, causing both to moan more loudly. "Nng…a-aah…hah!"

"M-Mattie," Alfred panted, not stopping his riding. "w-what did Francis say this was called again? Ah!"

"Hah! I believe he said this is what is referred to as sex. Or lovemaking, so to speak. Nng!"

"Lovemaking? Unh! As in doing love or just making it?"

Matthew chuckled at his brother's cluelessness. "Technically, yes."

"Is that what we're doing? Making love?"

"I don't know. Maybe. We're just _doing_ it so I'm…_oh_!…not s-sure what to say it is exactly in our position since we're not a couple, maybe just sex." Matt gave out a groan.

Alfred didn't know squat about sex even in the first time they did this. But gratefully, Matthew had spent certain times with Francis, and Francis, being the pervert that he is, had taught a thing or two about intercourse to young Matthew, but he never laid a hand on boy, he just said some things. And that was something, England or Arthur didn't approve of, in fact, it infuriated him. He argued with the Frenchman that Matt was still too young to know those types of things now that he was living with both England and America. Afterwards, Arthur gently told Matthew not to repeat nor even demonstrate what Francis said to

Alfred. But earlier today, when Matt and Alfred were stuck together in Alfred's rope, and while his brother tried to free themselves, in some possible way, Alfred had caused Matt to arouse, and that's when the whole thing started. So Matthew had no choice but to tell Alfred what Francis said and showing it to him while they were in that sensual situation to release Matt of that wonderful pressure in his lower half.

Canada's hazy eyes continue to watch as his brother rock up and down, impaling on his erection, his moaning nonstop. He could see in Alfred's pleasured expression that he no longer felt pain in this unlike earlier and that he was getting the hang of it. He wrapped his hand around America's neglected member and began to stroke and pump it, making him to cry more and more as he went along rolling his hips.

Matthew recalled what went on the rest of the day after that first sexual experience and up to this point.

_------_

_He caught up with America quickly enough to keep him from moving any further to home. _

"_Alfred, no, you can't! England must never know about this. Ever!" _

"_Tarnation! Why not? Like I said, he never tells me anything interesting like Francis tells stuff to you." _

"_Well, that's just it. England found out that that Francis has been telling me all of the stuff that I told you, and almost nearly ripped him apart because of that. He told me not to speak any of what Francis said to you. And if he found out about what we did, he will kill us both. And believe me, he can do much worse than what he did to Francis. Please, Al, don't say anything, please!" Matt brought his hands to together as if in prayer, pleading. _

"_Hmm." Alfred's face was serious now. His brother was right. Arthur can be a really strict punisher, but since Mattie knows more about the things they did than him, he was much more concerned about what Arthur can do to Matthew than to him. He gave a sigh. "Oh, all right. I won't say anything, but mostly because I'm worried about you since…well, you know…"_

_Matthew sighed in relief. "Whew! Thank you, Al." _

_They both grinned at each other. _

"_But I still say that we should do it again tonight." Alfred said cockily. _

"_Eh? For real?" _

"_Yeah!" _

"_But won't Arthur be able to hear us if we do?"_

"_Ah, he is two doors down from our room, he won't hear us from there. We'll do it when he is asleep." _

"_Well…"_

_Alfred grinned widely as he walked to his brother, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, and whispering in his ear. "Aw, come on, Mattie. You know you want to. You gotta admit that what we did felt real good, huh?"_

_Alfred's low, seducing voice was causing him to feel tingly in his pants again. "Ah. All right, fine. We'll do it." _

_Alfred let out a loud whooping cheer, lunging himself at Matthew. The latter let out a squeak as both of them went down to the ground. They rolled over and over on the grass and dirt, laughing, until Alfred was once again lying on top of Matt. Both of them panted from exhaustion. _

"_Hey Mattie, do you know what else we can do adding to tonight?" Alfred's face was close to his brother's. Too close. _

"_What?"_

"_This." _

_Alfred brought his lips down on Matthew's. The young Canadian's eyes widened as he was kissed -not that he minded it. The brothers give pecks to Arthur every once in a while and almost every night before they go to bed, but this kiss was something different. He believes this is the kind of kiss you see between lovesick couples, and it's not the kind that two boys would normally do, especially between brothers. Giving in, he started to kiss America back while taking hold of his face. He felt Al's tongue penetrating his mouth, exploring his hot cavern. They moaned as two wet muscles wrestled, either for dominance or just plain fooling. They went on like this for a few long seconds until they had to break apart to breathe, and both of them looked tomato red. A string of saliva connected between their lips, their eyes half-lidded. _

_America felt something poke his crotch. "Whoa! You're getting hard again." He raised himself a bit, sliding his hand down to his brother's bulge, and pressing his palm on it. _

_Canada groaned, blushing. "Hey! Save that for tonight, eh?"_

_---_

_As planned, the two young colonies didn't say a word of the they-know-what to Arthur. They just arrived home, giggling, and bragging to their English father figure about what they saw in the wild while exploring. Even when they are alone, Matthew and Alfred didn't speak about earlier either. After dinner, they played in the living room with their toy soldiers to pass the time. Canada's little polar bear friend, Kumajiro, sat close to where the boys were playing, doing nothing but watching them. Matt was grateful that Kuma doesn't sleep with them in their bedroom, he sleeps instead in the living room next to the fire place, or otherwise he would witness what both he and Alfred were going to do, and that would be the end of things. _

"_Alright, you two, time to go to bed," Arthur called out, coming out of the kitchen and wiping his hands on a cloth. _

_The boys looked at one another. Alfred's eyes gleamed while Matt's looked a little anxious. But they obeyed by putting away their toys, and ran up the stairs to the bathroom next to their room to wash themselves before putting on their pajamas. _

_Once they were both tucked in their single large bed, Arthur gave each of them a kiss on the forehead. _

"_Well, goodnight, boys," he said before the brothers said goodnight in return and closing the door. _

_The boys thought it best to wait until Arthur went to his room and to be absolutely sure that he was indeed asleep. They each hoped that they wouldn't fall asleep themselves before then, so they did the one thing they know that wouldn't cause any stirring: making out. America had allowed Canada to top him while they kissed; they even touched and groped each other, causing erotic noises making their desires to grow but they have to control themselves until then. _

_After a while, Matt got off of Alfred, and they continued to listen and feel for any signs that Arthur was still about; a candlelight going out, a door closing, anything. Finally, after about an hour, they saw under the door that there wasn't any light anymore, and heard the door of Arthur's room closing down the hall. They also knew that Arthur was a bit of a heavy sleeper, so whatever noises they may cause they would not bother him from his slumber. _

_The room didn't seem entirely dark. Thankfully, the moon shone through the window, and it gave off enough light for the boys to see each other in the dark. _

_They both gradually began to strip each other of their pants and underwear, and leaving only their shirts on and unbuttoned. America straddled his brother and started to kiss his jaw, coming down to his neck and collarbone along with sucking and nibbling. Canada sighed, feeling the nice sensation of his brother's lips on his skin. It wasn't until then that both their groins started to well-up again, they groaned as their cocks touched each other, both now stood erected. Just as Alfred was positioning himself above his brother's cock like before…_

"_Wait, Al," Matthew said. "I think I might need to prepare you first."_

"_Prepare me? Whatever for?" Alfred replied. _

"_For what's coming. I mean, you looked so hurt this afternoon that you really didn't seem ready for it, with the situation that we were in, so for that I need to…what is it?…oh, 'stretch' you before we can do this."_

"_Okay, so how will you do it?"_

"_By using my fingers, but I'm going to need to use something wet because putting in my fingers dry will only hurt. You just let me worry about that. Turn around." _

"_Turn around? With my butt close to your face?"_

"_Just do it, eh."_

_Alfred hesitantly turned, facing Canada's feet while his rear end was facing his brother. Matt pondered on what to use in this situation. What did Francis say you can do when there isn't any kind of special liquid around? The kind that you use for acts like this? Canada couldn't remember the name but he did remember that if there isn't any, you can do the following: you can either suck your fingers and cover them with saliva or use your partner's pre-cum. The latter was done in their first time earlier, sort of, but Matt thought he'd try the former. He stuck two fingers into his mouth, sucking, licking and getting on as much salivation as he could on them. _

_When he was done, he pushed his index finger into his brother's entrance. _

"_Hah…"_

_Alfred groaned as he felt that familiar pain in him again as he felt Matt's finger move around his rectum from top to bottom, then he felt another finger move in, both of them doing a scissoring motion and pressing a bit further. Matt had hit his prostate head on. _

"_Aah!…haah.."_

"_Can you feel it, Alfred?" Matt asked. _

"_O-oh, I'm feeling something all right," Alfred replied, his voice thick with ecstasy. "Something that feels…so good…ahh!" _

_Canada continued his ministrations. To distract himself, America eyed his brother's erection and wrapped his hand around it and squeezed it gently._

"_Ohh!" Canada cried out. _

_Alfred wanted to do what Matt did to him before, he then slowly began to pump Canada's cock. _

"_A-Al, be careful, I don't want to shoot just yet. You're almost done." _

_Matt went on with his finger stretching, hitting Al's sweet spot every time. Both cried as pleasure did on both ends on each of them. Alfred saw pre-cum coming through the tip of Matt's member. That may be a good sign._

"_All right, Al, you can turn back around now." _

_Alfred did so. Matt saw the pre-cum coming out of him and really hoped that he wouldn't come too soon. Well, at least, Alfred wouldn't feel any dry rawness in doing this._

"_Okay," Matt said. "do you remember how we did it this afternoon? Well, we're going to do the same thing again in the same way. Oh, and don't forget to move."_

"_Alright," Al complied. _

_America again positioned himself on Matt's huge looking penis and lowered himself down on it. He hissed again pain came through, but he was glad his butt and Matt's cock were slick enough to slide down and move easily. Then he started to rock up and down, his pain was dissipating and was now filled with immense bliss. _

------

And now here they are. Still going at it but they couldn't care less. Alfred was so into this that he began to move much faster, the feeling in his body was so intense. Matt felt himself almost reaching his climax, even as he pumped Alfred's organ he could also feel that his brother was also reaching his max point. Lust was evident in their eyes. Alfred leaned down and smashed his lips against Matt's. Their tongues tangled and dueled wantonly. Alfred then broke away, arching his back while letting a loud cry as he came on both their stomachs. With one final upward thrust, Matt himself released inside his brother, also giving out a small cry of his own. Alfred collapsed on top of Matthew after pulling himself out of his semen covered organ. They both panted from the excitement. America cuddled upon Canada's sweaty but luscious chest, nuzzling it, and going up and down because of Matt's breathing.

Alfred sighed contentedly. "I think that was the best we ever did. Probably even better than the first time."

"…" Matt was silent, he ran his fingers through his brother's sweat streaked hair. This has really been fun and all but he couldn't help but think that if what they did was wrong, that it didn't seem right. A nagging voice in his head was saying, "_If you thought it wasn't right, then why did you do it? Why didn't you stop yourself? You did it twice with your own brother, you even kissed him back when he kissed you. Now that you know what sex is, you will never be able to do it with anyone else, would you? And what if Arthur finds out about what the two of you have been doing?" _Matthew mentally shook the voice away telling it to go away and shut up. But even if he drives it away, he knew that the small voice was right.

When Alfred noticed that Matt didn't say a word, he looked up to see his brother spacing out, he had like a thousand yard stare on his face, making look like he was staring at the window and past it.

"Mattie," America said. "are you okay?"

Matt broke away from his blankness. "Hmm? Oh, sorry, Al. Um…Al? Do you think we…made the mistake in doing this?"

Alfred was a bit taken aback by this. He looked at his brother straight in the eye. "What are you saying? Do you regret what we did?"

"No…no…It's just that we're brothers. This isn't something siblings would normally do, and more importantly, we're both boys. Sex can just happen between a man and a woman, _but_ on the rarest occasion, it can also happen between people of the same gender, like a man with another man, and a woman with another woman. I'm afraid we've committed the forbidden act of…what's the word?…ah, incest. Forgive me, Alfred. Forgive me for leading you into this." He looked like he was on the verge of tears, his voice breaking.

America comforted his brother by embracing him. "Shh. Hey, hey. No, don't feel so bad. If you wanted to do this, then I wanted to do it too. If you go down, then I'll go down with you. I'm not going to leave my brother in any mess alone."

Canada sniffled. "Then you're okay with this?"

Alfred smiled, bringing his lips with Matt's in a heated kiss. "Does that feel like a yes to you? I suppose you're going to say we shouldn't have kissed either."

Matt shrugged. "What can I say? Even if we're siblings, kissing you doesn't seem to bother me in any way. You are my first kiss, and I'll probably never kiss a girl or a boy as long as I live because then I'll be thinking of you if it ever happens."

"Heh. Well, I'm glad to hear that." Again, they lip locked sweetly. "And I'm also glad you told me that because I can be really selfish and have you all to myself and nobody else would." He giggled.

Matt chuckled nervously at that.

"Hey, Matt?"

"Yes?"

"Are there other ways in doing sex?"

"Well…According to France, yes, there are. But I'll tell you about them tomorrow. Hey, Al?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time, you let me ride on you, eh?"

"Sure thing. I also wanted to know what it felt like when you did me."

Finally, the both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

_**200 years later…**_

America and Canada, now both grown-ups, are cuddled up next to each other, naked, in one of the beds in one of the rooms in Canada's house. Canada's head was resting on Alfred's brawny chest, sleeping soundly. Alfred stroked his hair, smiling at his brother's light snores.

After all the years of conflicts, wars, and destruction, the brothers had seen and gone through it all. They were separated at some point in time in the past two centuries, but now they are even inseparable. They get to see each other more on their birthdays too.

Alfred held his brother a bit more tightly. He remembered of all the tensions they had, in which they of course, didn't speak to one another in years. But now, Alfred wanted to leave any squabbles they ever had behind them. He wants to stay close to Matthew as much as Matthew wants to stay close to him. Their attachment to each other is what kept them from parting from each other's lives.

While in deep thought, Alfred almost didn't feel his brother stirring, waking up. "Oh sorry, Matt. Did I somehow wake you?"

Matthew yawned a bit while settling back down on Alfred's torso. "Nah, that was probably just a quick snooze. But I'm awake now."

He was still a bit tired from their lovemaking (even to this day, they still wouldn't call it lovemaking). Alfred then remembered something back in the day…

"Hey, do you remember what happened after England discovered us in the cellar when you did oral sex on me about three or four days after our first two times?"

"Oh my gosh, that was horrible," Matt responded. "I thought he was gonna explode then and there that time. If it weren't for Kumajiro opening the door for him while he brought some stuff down, we wouldn't have been caught, at least, not that way. But, if you remember, I was the one who knew about sex than you did, he thought that I deliberately seduced you and coaxed you into it. That's why he was more angry at me, because I disobeyed in not to tell you about sex at all, but we were kids back then, I could understand why he was like that: because we weren't ready to know such a thing. And second to that, it pissed him off that we committed incest. Arthur made us confess everything from the first day we had sex to that same day, and made swore us not to do it again. Even though we were both punished severely, you stood up to me all the way, eh."

Alfred chuckled. "Hey, I still remember what I said to you all those years ago that I wasn't going to let my brother go through any messed up shit alone. And even today, I still put up with Arthur's crap, even you could. And now, we can do whatever the hell we want to each other, now that we are not part of him anymore since forever."

Matt smiled, nuzzling against America's light tanned skin. "Thanks, Al. I'm so glad you're my brother."

Alfred hugged him affectionately. "I'm also glad you're my brother too, Matt. I'm sorry if I was such a jerk to you, and that I sometimes forget about your existence entirely."

"That's okay. I'll be honest, I can handle being ignored and-or forgotten by the other nations…but not you, Al. Not my own brother. It saddens me when you do, it makes me feel lonely, well, with just Kumajiro anyway, who keeps forgetting who I am too. Psh!" Matt shook his head.

"Don't worry, I won't. Never again." America kissed his brother's forehead.

A few minutes of silence passed by. It wasn't until when Canada's leg brushed against Alfred's thigh, almost next to his groin, that made the American feel a spark go up his spine.

"Hey, I think it's my turn to do you," Canada said, smiling slyly at Alfred.

Alfred's eyes widened a bit, almost laughing. "Are you sure you're up to it? You're not tired?"

"Nope, not anymore." Matt shifted so that he was looming dangerously over his brother and looking at him with pure hunger in his eyes. Since he was straddling him, he took the advantage of grinding his hips against him, causing Alfred to sigh lusciously. He let his hands roam over America's abs and pecs seductively. "We still have the rest of the night. And we both agreed to do each other ever since our second time all those years ago, remember? You had your chance, now it's my turn to fuck you." He continued to smile lewdly.

Alfred grinned lecherously in return. "Well, bring it on, maple boy."

Canada came in for the attack and they went on like that for the rest of the night like the savage animals they have within.


End file.
